1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a detecting system, and more particularly to a detecting system, which examines connection between devices through optical solutions.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, a main machine (called master device hereafter) of an electronic system is usually accompanying with a lot of electronic units (called slave devices hereafter). The electronic system may need an engineer to manually input some setting information into the master device to control these slave devices.
Take a network server for example, great heat is delivering while the network server operates and needs to be dissipated, otherwise the network server might crash or even cause accidents. Therefore, several fan amounts are standard equipment of the network server for heat dissipation. A processor would be provided to coordinate the fan amounts to exhaust hot air out and/or drain cold air in according to the thermal condition inside the network server to keep the network server operating in a normal condition.
Generally, each fan can be driven to rotate in opposite directions to exhaust hot air out or drain cold air in. Therefore, by controlling the direction of rotation of each fan, the processor could generate a specific air flow inside the network server for heat dissipation.
If the engineer does not install these fans in a correct direction, or the engineer fails to input the correct setting information, the fans might not generate the requested air flow under control of the processor, and may usually cause the network server to be crash because of overheating. Furthermore, it sometimes even causes the network server's damage.
An improved fan is provided in the market which can be mounted bidirectional to avoid the problem. However, such fans are very expensive. If there is an easy and cheap way to overcome the aforementioned problem, it will be a great help to this industry.